This invention relates to plectrums, commonly referred to as picks, that are used in plucking the strings of musical instruments. More specifically, the invention relates to a pick with an improved grip.
Hand-held picks are used for plucking or strumming the strings of musical instruments, such as, but not limited to, guitars, banjos, ukuleles and mandolins. Picks are typically thin, pieces of metal, hard plastic, bone, or other material that most commonly vary in size and having a surface area ranging from the size of a dime to a silver dollar coin. Picks can be flexible, somewhat flexible, or rigid. The pick is most commonly held between the thumb and index finger for plucking or strumming strings. The pick is generally made from materials varying in thickness, hardness and flexibility which directly influences their sound qualities. Most picks have one or more protruding or pointed areas in their outside edges, creating a picking “tip.” The pick is usually positioned so that the picking tip protrudes generally beyond the tip of the index finger for easy and accurate contact with individual strings of the musical instrument being played.
One of the single biggest problems musicians find when using a pick is the problem of gripping the pick for any length of time. As a musician plays the stringed instrument, the musician's fingers may become moist with perspiration making prolonged gripping of the hard surface of a pick difficult. The undesired result is that the pick may slide back and forth losing its ideal position between the thumb and forefinger or the pick might even be dropped. The musician's control of the pick affects the way the instrument is played and, ultimately, affect the musician's ability to concentrate on the music he or she is playing.
Many picks have been developed in an attempt to remedy the problem. Some picks have cork or rubber attached to the flat sides to improve grip. However, this solution makes the pick merely texturized and thicker without making it significantly easier to control. Other picks have had finger and/or thumb receiving indentations provided on the pick's sides. While these solutions have been helpful to a degree, none have completely eliminated the problem of the pick slipping from the player's grip.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to prevent or minimize the tendency of a pick to shift relative to the holding or controlling fingers and thumb when the musician is playing an instrument.